Sansha
|official_name = |native_name = }}}} |other_name = |settlement_type = Prefecture-level city |nickname = |motto = |image_skyline = Aerial view of Woody Island.jpg |imagesize = |image_caption = Aerial view of Yongxing Island (Woody Island), the seat of Sansha |image_flag = |image = |flag_size = |image_seal = |seal_size = |image_shield = |shield_size = |image_blank_emblem = |blank_emblem_size = |image_map = Location of Sansha Prefecture within Hainan (China).png |mapsize = |map_caption = Location Sansha jurisdiction (in pink) in Hainan |image_map1 = ' Yongxing |position=left}} }} |mapsize1 = |map_caption1 = Location of the major islands in Sansha |pushpin_map = |pushpin_map_caption = |pushpin_label_position = |pushpin_mapsize = |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = China |subdivision_type1 = Province |subdivision_name1 = Hainan |subdivision_type2 = |subdivision_name2 = |seat_type = City seat |seat = Woody Island (Yongxing Dao) |government_type = |leader_title = CPC Municipal Party Secretary |leader_name = Fu Zhuang ( ) |leader_title1 = Mayor |leader_name1 = A Dong (阿东) |established_title = Prefecture |established_date = 24 July 2012 |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = |area_footnotes = |area_total_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_km2 = < 13 |area_land_sq_mi = < 5 |area_water_km2 = ~2,000,000 |area_water_sq_mi = ~772,000 |area_water_percent = |area_urban_km2 = |area_urban_sq_mi = |area_metro_km2 = |area_metro_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2013 |population_footnotes = not including the floating population of 2,000 and more; only residents are counted |population_note = |population_total = 1,443 |pop_est_as_of = |population_est = |population_density_km2 = |population_metro = |population_density_metro_km2 = |population_urban = |population_density_urban_km2 = |demographics_type1 = |demographics1_title1 = |demographics1_info1= |demographics_type2 = |demographics2_title1 = |demographics2_info1= |timezone = China Standard Time |utc_offset = +8 |coordinates = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 573100 |area_code = |website = |footnotes = Territorial Dispute: There are on-going territorial disputes in the entire area covered by the city, whose administrative authority is not internationally recognized. }} |psp = Samsha |p = Sānshā |j = saam1saa1 |y = Sāamsā |wuu = sae1so1 |poj = sam-sua |hsn = siã44 so44 |l = three sands (referring to the Chinese names for the three island groups) |showflag = p }} Sansha (三沙) is a city of the People's Republic of China (PRC) in Hainan Province."US criticises China garrison," Bangkok Post, 4 August 2012; retrieved 2013-4-17. The city government's main building was built on Woody Island in the South China Sea."New city established on Yongxing Island," "China Daily" (PRC). 24 July 2012; retrieved 2013-4-29. History In 2012, the city was established to administer several uninhabited island groups and undersea atolls in the South China Sea, including the Spratly and Paracel Islands as well as the Macclesfield Bank."China sets up Sansha City to administer South China Sea islands," Sina, 21 June 2012; retrieved 2013-4-17. The area of city includes disputed territory not controlled by China.Perlez, Jane. "China Sends Troops to Disputed Islands," New York Times, July 24, 2012; retrieved 2013-4-17. The city plans to develop virtual economic activity. In early 2013, there were 11 companies that have registered in Sansha. They are paying tax in Sansha.Boehler, Patrick. "Mayor: South China Sea city ‘could become Chinese business hub’," Asian Correspondent (UK). March 10, 2013; retrieved 2012-4-23. Timeline * 1911: Guangdong Provincial Government of PRC claims the Xisha Islands as part Hainan's Yaxian County"China's Jurisdiction over the South China Sea," Beijing Review, July 3, 2012;; retrieved 2013-4-17. * 1946–1948: the Republic of China (ROC) took over Xisha Islands * 1959: PRC sets up the Guangdong Province administrative office for Xisha, Nansha and Zhongsha islands * 1984: Hainan Administrative Region was set up * 1988: Hainan Province was set up to take over the administrative office * 2012: Sansha City established Government The first mayor of the city was elected by a People’s Congress with 45 delegates. The city has a court of justice and a clinic. A kindergarten and a school are being planned. Related pages * Kalayaan, Palawan References Other websites * Administrative divisions of Hainan Province * "Paracel Islands Cruise? China Invites Tourists To Disputed South China Sea" Category:Cities in China Category:2012 establishments in Asia Category:2010s establishments in China